Date in Utopia
is the opening theme of the game, Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. The song is sung by sweet ARMS, a Japanese voice actress unit signed to Nippon Columbia. Track Listing All of the songs are written by Shio Watanabe, composed and arranged by Go Sakabe. #Date A Live #Date in Utopia #Date A Live (Bossa Nova Arrange) #Date A Live: Original Karaoke #Date in Utopia: Original Karaoke #Date A Live (Bossa Nova Arrange): Original Karaoke Video Opening animation = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Makimodoru jikan semari kuru kiken CATCH It’s DEAD or ALIVE Kurikaesu itami Rakuen sagashimotome tozashita sekai Kokoro no soko kara nozonde iru no wa Kimi no shiawase Soretomo… Nejireru owari naki YUUTOPIA Nando mo kurikaesu Mushou no aijou itsuwari no EDEN Mune ga itamu no wa doushite na no? Tada butsukariau Bukiyou na negai sukuidashite Saguriau shisen kousa suru kitai MATCH It’s DEAD or ALIVE Ima wo kobamu you ni Kirihanasareta sekai kindan no sono Subete no hajimari nozonde ita no wa Kimi no shiawase datta no ni… Bousou tomaranai YUUTOPIA Nando mo kurikaesu Risou to eigou kurutta ketsumatsu Mune ga itamu nante yoteigai Nuguenai mujun Kimi wa hontou ni shiawase na no? Tokeochiru YUUTOPIA Usurete yuku kioku Ikisugita kono kanjou mo Makimodoseta nara Mushou no aijou itsuwari no EDEN Mune ga itamu no wa doushite na no? Tada butsukariau Bukiyou na omoi sukuidashite Risou to eigou kurutta ketsumatsu Mune ga itamu no wa nee doushite na no? Wakaranakute mo ii Me no mae no kimi ga shiawase nara |-| Kanji= 巻き戻る時間 迫り来る危険 CATCH It's DEAD or ALIVE 繰り返すイタミ 楽園探し求め 閉ざした世界 心の底から 望んでいるのは 君のシアワセ それとも… 捻れる 終わりなきユートピア 何度も繰り返す 無償の愛情 偽りのエデン 胸が痛むのは どうしてなの? ただぶつかり合う 不器用な願い 救い出して 探り合う視線 交差する期待 MATCH It's DEAD or ALIVE 今を拒むように 切り離された世界 禁断の園 すべての始まり 望んでいたのは 君のシアワセだったのに… 暴走 止まらないユートピア 何度も繰り返す 理想と永劫 狂った結末 胸が痛むなんて 予定外 拭えない矛盾 君は本当にシアワセなの? 融け落ちる ユートピア 薄れて行く記憶 行き過ぎた この感情も 巻き戻せたなら 無償の愛情 偽りのエデン 胸が痛むのは どうしてなの? ただぶつかり合う 不器用な想い 救い出して 理想と永劫 狂った結末 胸が痛むのは ねぇどうしてなの? わからなくてもいい 目の前の君がシアワセなら |-| English= The time that goes back in spirals The impending danger that lurks us CATCH It's Dead or Alive The repeating pain The search for an earthly paradise. In a world that was secluded What I wish for From the bottom of my heart Is your happiness or maybe... An endless and twisted Utopia That will repeat itself again and again A love that asks for nothing in return A false Eden The pain in my chest, why is that? A simple encounter in which we collide And a foolish wish Save yourself Our glances looking for each other And the crossing intentions, facing It's dead or alive To reject the present The world was separated Into a Prohibited Garden The origin of it all Was my wish For you to be happy and however... An out of control and unstoppable Utopia That will repeat itself again and again Ideals and eternity, An unthinkable conclusion, The pain in my chest, all of that was unexpected And there's an indelible contradiction, Will this really make you happy? The Utopia crumbles The memories are fading and disappearing These feelings that already went too far If only I could make them return too... A love that asks for nothing in return A false Eden The pain in my chest, why is that? A simple encounter in which we collide And a foolish hope Save yourself Ideals and eternity, An unthinkable conclusion, The pain in my chest Hey, tell me, why is all of this happening? I wouldn't mind not knowing anything If just the only person I have eyes for was happy Category:Media Category:Music Category:Discography Category:Rinne Utopia Themes Category:Opening Theme